Butterfly Kisses
by littleputz114
Summary: It's Marissa's Wedding Day. She Has Looked Forward To This Special Occasion For Her Whole Life. But Does This Day Mean She Must Say Goodbye To Being Her Daddy's Little Girl? My Take On The Father - Daughter Dance... Song Fic...R&R!


Title: Butterfly Kisses  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I Own Nothing...  
  
Rating: G  
  
Inspiration: I was inspired to write this story from a wonderful song by, Bob Carlisle. The song is Called "Butterfly Kisses". You usually hear this at weddings.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I recently had the idea for this story pop up into my head, so I had to write it down. As a lot of you can tell, I usually am more of a reader on this site, instead of a writer. I am trying to make a new image for myself, by being more of a writer, so here is my next story. It's a stand-alone. I will try to update, Forever and For Always, as soon as possible, but I am kind of in a writer's block, so if any of you have any suggestions for that story please E-Mail me, Thanks!  
  
Summary: It is Marissa's wedding day. Every little girl dreams about this special occasion while growing up. But for Marissa this day means saying goodbye to her father. This is my take on the, Father – Daughter dance. Enjoy and PLEASE Review!  
  
Note: I am new at this, so I am not sure how to make the song italics, so these Thingys are shown when you are reading the lyrics for the song. [ ]  
  
Marissa looked beautiful in her long white gown. She was smiling from ear to ear. Today was the day, which she assumed was going to be the happiest day of her life, her wedding. Of course everyone expects little girls to have fantasies and dress up with their friends about this special day, but  
for Marissa she didn't need to dream about whom she was going to end up  
with. Luke Ward was the man she would marry, or so she thought. As the years went by, a mysterious man named, Ryan Altwood, entered her life and  
that's where the tables turned.  
  
Growing up for Marissa was never easy. She may have been rich from head to toe, but money doesn't make you happy. Or does it? Summer Roberts was Marissa's best friend and if you wanted to be in the popular group, as they called it back then, those two ladies were the ones to be with. With their perfect outfits and perfect boyfriends, everyone saw them as goddesses. But for Marissa, life wasn't always perfect. For her, the world outside of school consisted of many long hard days and nights with her parents, Julie and Jimmy Cooper, fighting and complaining with one another or with her bratty sister Caitlin making Marissa's life more hectic then it already was. It seemed that she was being pulled into a stressful life that she didn't want to be apart of. Marissa could tell from day one that her parent's marriage would never last. They hated each other and it just worried Marissa that she would loose her father. If they got a divorce, then Julie would most likely fight to have custody of both her daughters, which was something Marissa did not want. Julie wasn't Marissa's definition of what you would call a good mother. Of course when Marissa ever wanted anything from her mom, it was always there, but that was all Julie ever gave her. She was never there to communicate or guide Marissa through life. All Julie ever did was cheat on Jimmy or get drunk. As it turned out, Jimmy was always there for Marissa. He was there to talk to her, and surprisingly enough, he was there to guide her through life itself. She loved her father more than anything, and would always be her daddy's little girl.  
  
As Marissa was snapped back to reality, she looked to her side to see Ryan sitting next to her holding her hand smiling at her. As they starred deep into each other's eyes, Marissa soon realized that Ryan was all she ever needed to save her. He was the one that was going to take her daddy's place in life and help her through it, step by step. She loved Ryan so much and knew that they would live happily ever after, unlike both their parents.  
  
The newlywed couple sat quietly in their seats, watching happily as the reception took place before them. The hall was filled with all their family and friends. It was the perfect day. As the time went by, it kept getting closer and closer for the, Father- Daughter dance. Marissa looked forward  
to this dance every day of her life. But, the only problem was that it  
would be the last dance with her father, as his little girl.  
  
"Can we have the bride and her father please step out onto the dance floor,  
for their dance?"  
  
As Marissa heard these words, she looked up to see her father standing beside her. He took her arm into his and accompanied her onto the floor.  
  
[There's two things I know for sure.  
  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.  
  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all...  
  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."  
  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."  
  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night. ]  
  
Marissa smiled at her father, and he smiled back. She knew this was the dance that she had been waiting for all her life and it was going to be the  
most memorable one ever.  
  
[Sweet sixteen today.  
  
She's looking like her momma a little more every day.  
  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
  
Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember...  
  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,  
  
I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time."  
  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night. ]  
  
As Jimmy looked into his daughter's eyes, he could tell that she was happy. He was afraid, that with the entire trauma Marissa has had in her past, she would grow depressed from it, but he knew now that she was happy. Ryan was  
going to take care of his little girl from now on. And that's all that  
mattered.  
  
[ All the precise time.  
  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
  
Precious butterfly spread your wings and fly. ]  
  
Now as Jimmy and Marissa danced with each other, they knew that everything  
was going to be all right. Marissa knew that no matter what, she will  
always be her daddy's little girl.  
  
[ She'll change her name today.  
  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her.  
  
She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure,  
  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
  
Then she leaned over... and gave me...  
  
Butterfly kisses, with her mama there.  
  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time."  
  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry."  
  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.  
  
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is.  
  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember.  
  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...] 


End file.
